When the Heart Calls - Deal
by Rob Midnight
Summary: Chandler had helped Monica so many times, telling her that everything would be fine, but a broken heart is hard to cure. What Chandler does when Monica has a break down?


**_Well, hello, guys._**

**One: I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry about my English.**

**Two: It's my first Mondler.**

**Three: Based on the song "Demons" from Imagine Dragons.**

**Four: Sorry if the characters got a little OOC.**

**Five: Hope you all like it. ^ ^**

* * *

She was drunk. Hell so drunk. She could barely think straight.

Monica wasn't sure of when she started drinking, but she was sure it had already been more them four glasses.

Her mother had been making her life harder again, talking about marriage and… Kids. The child Ross had and that Monica didn't.

_Bullshit_.

She couldn't help, but rest a hand over her belly… Probably that was the moment when she started crying and her glass slipped through her fingers and hit the floor.

The _brunette_ looked at the mess she made on the floor and hated herself even more for it. She just let herself sit on the ground next to the pieces of glass, kept staring at one of them… It looked so attractive. She took it on her hand. She had never thought about it… Okay, maybe once or twice, when she was that fat girl… But not nowadays…

She wasn't sure when she started bleeding, but the contact of the glass on her skin felt so relieving, the physical pain calming the psychological one. It felt good.

She made a long, not deep, cut on her arm and let her head fall back, closed her eyes, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, her lips parted as she breathed a pained whisper out.

Nothing mattered… Not anymore… Not now.

Her mind was blurry when the door was opened.

Monica didn't move, didn't make a sound.

"Monica?"

It was Chandler's voice.

"Mon?" He tried again. "Monica, you there?"

She opened her eyes and closed again, hoping he could just go and leave her alone with her pain, she didn't want to explain herself.

Chandler probably saw the pieces of glass, 'cause he walked through the apartment and looked exactly at her.

"Monica!" He said out loud and ran for her, he took the pieces away and knelt next to her. "Mon, what happened?"

"N-Nothing. Jus-Just go, Chandler. I want to be alone".

"I won't leave you alone. Monica, you're bleeding"

He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it tight around her bleeding arm.

"Chandler, stop. I made this."

"There's too much blood, I need to take you to a hospital, Mon. JOEY! I NEED HELP HER! RACHEL!" he yelled, hoping Joey could hear him, then look at the _brunette_ next to him "Hold on, Mon. You'll be okay, I promise"

"You can't promise that."

"Maybe, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to save you" he held her hand "Hold on, Mon. Stay with me, I'll take care of you. Just hold on, I'll be here."

He caressed her forehead and watched her eyes close.

"Mon, hold on, please." He begged her, no response coming to him. "Come on, Mon. JOEY!"

Chandler took her in his arms, carrying her from there, as he was making his way out, Joey opened the door in a hurry.

"Hey, I heard you what's—Monica! What's happened?"

"Her glass broke, she felt and got hurt. We need to take her to the hospital now!"

"Okay."

**xxx**

"Will she be okay?" Joey asked the nurse for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I'm not sure, sir, the doctor needs to examine her more carefully" said the nurse.

"Mon, don't worry, you'll be fine" Chandler muttered next to Monica's body, one hand holding hers and the other caressing her forehead.

"Monica Geller" the doctor called approaching the ER.

"Here" said Joey calling the doctor's attention.

"What happened?" the doctor asked

"She got hurt with glass and bleed out" Chandler said quickly.

"We will take care of it" said the blonde doctor.

**xxx**

"How is she?" Ross' tense voice asked as the nurse came out of Monica's room with the doctor.

"She was lucky to have someone to bring her here, she could have died from this bleeding, it was a cut deeper that it seemed, but she will be fine", said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Chandler.

"Yeah, but one at time, she needs to rest a little more"

"Okay".

**xxx**

Chandler's mind was running over the events of that afternoon when Ross came out of his sister's room with calmer expression.

"She's okay" he said.

The group nodded and Chandler got up, the others looked at her.  
"I… Need to talk to her"

The others nodded and he entered.

"Hey" Monica said as she saw him.

"Hi" he said sitting next to her. And it took him long seconds to ask: "Why you did that?"

"Chandler…"

"Mon, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I was hurt. I… I have nothing, no husband, no kids, no-"

"You don't need that, I'm here for you, _we_ are here for you, Mon. And we won't let you go."

A knot formed on her throat, her voice got shaky.

"What about when… When you have your own families?... I don't want to be alone."

"Mon, I don't know what is going to happen in the next years, but I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to see you hurt like that again. I'll wait for you, I'll stay by your side don't matter what. And, hey, I made you a promise. If you don't find a nice guy to marry, then I'll marry you."

Monica smiled.

"Thank you, Chandler.", she said.

"It's okay, just don't do that to yourself again, okay?". He held her hand a place a kiss on it and smiled to her.

That was when the girls came in.

"Mon!" they said happy to see their friend awake.

"Hey, girls" she said and Chandler let go off her hand, got up to leave but when he reached the door, he heard her voice:

"Chandler."

He turned to look at her.

"Yes, Mon".

"We have a deal".

He smiled at her and left the room.


End file.
